Mr Bodyguard
by HyeJi-Sani
Summary: LAST CHAPTER UPDATE! "AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN SEORANG BODYGUARD!" "Ya, tidak apa-apa. Joonie, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan appa dan kau harus menerima Yifan sebagai bodyguardmu." "Maaf Joonmyeon, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan mengijinkanmu keluar tanpa didampingi." KRISHO! BL RNR
1. Chapter 1

MR. BODYGUARD

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?)

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 1 of 2**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan | Kim Joonmyeon | Others

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Cerita pasaran! Ending ketebak! Daripada nyesel mending jangan dibaca ._.

Bukan plagiat punya kak Hadhi. Udah ngomong sama orangnya kok. Kak Hadhi makasih udah ngebolehin aku tetep pake ide ini ._. Jangan dibaca, daripada nyesel, tapi kalau keukeuh, ya sudah, HAPPY READING!

_**MR. BODYGUARD**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**YIFAN'S POV**

"Yifan, ini tugas barumu," kulihat Zhoumi ge, seniorku menyerahkan sebuah berkas padaku, aku menerimanya dan mulai membukanya.

"Setiap hari selama seminggu, kau libur pada hari Senin dan Minggu, Hanya ketika dia membutuhkanmu. Dan kau dibayar ekstra jika bekerja larut atau saat libur." Jelas Zhoumi ge lagi. Rasanya aneh, kalau hari Senin libur, orang seperti apa yang akan membutuhkanku?

"Pekerjaan: pelajar." Aku membaca profilnya, "kenapa seorang pelajar membutuhkan bodyguard?" tanyaku. Kecuali anak menteri atau pejabat, itu normal.

Zhoumi ge memberiku pandangan aneh, "Yifan, kau tidak tahu siapa dia?" aku menggeleng dan menatap foto yang ada di berkas itu lagi. Seorang laki-laki? Atau gadis? aku masih bingung, dengan mata coklat bening dan hidung mancung, dan tidak ketinggalan bibir mungilnya yang berwarna pink. Dia cantik, menurutku.

Zhoumi ge berdecak, "Kim. Joon. Myeon, putra Menteri kebudayaan Korea. Kau sungguh tidak mengenalnya? Dia cukup sering tampil di tv."

Mulutku membulat, "lalu? Mengapa dia membutuhkan bodyguard?"

"Aku tak tahu, Menteri Kim yang memintanya."

"Hanya saat dia membutuhkanku?" tanyaku sekali lagi, Zhoumi ge mengangguk.

"I'm in."

Zhoumi ge langsung tersenyum tampak senang atas jawabanku. Dia segera menelpon seseorang yang kuyakini adalah Menteri Kim. Aku yakin dia sebenarnya khawatir aku tidak mau menerima pekerjaan ini. Ya, aku memang sangat pemilih, padahal aku belum begitu lama terjun ke dunia bodyguard ini. Baru sekitar 3 tahun. Hanya saja.. prestasiku yang membanggakan, atau begitulah kata atasanku, membuatku sekarang bisa menolak permintaan yang datang. Lagipula, tawaran itu banyak, tinggal aku saja yang memilihnya. Kudengar aku cukup popular dikalangan pejabat. Hah, sudahlah, aku malah terkesan menyombongkan diri.

"Baik Menteri Kim, akan kami informasikan lagi, .., ah ya, baik, terimakasih kembali." Kulihat Zhoumi ge tersenyum sambil menutup teleponnya. Bisa kulihat bahwa dia sangat lega. Aku kembali memperhatikan berkas itu, dan memperhatikan foto Joonmyeon yang ada disana. Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menerima pekerjaan ini, dan aku juga tidak yakin, apa dia benar-benar seorang laki-laki? Kenapa ada laki-laki secantik ini? Mungkin Zhoumi ge hyung juga akan heran kenapa aku tiba-tiba menerima pekerjaan ini.

Soal cantik tadi.. oh iya, temanku di kampus dulu juga bisa dibilang cantik untuk seorang laki-laki. Namanya Luhan.. eh, kenapa aku jadi memikirkan hal seperti ini?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Zhoumi ge, dia pasti heran melihatku tertawa sendiri.

"Ah, iya aku baik baik saja. Kenapa?"

"Aku sudah memberitahu Menteri Kim dan kau diminta untuk datang malam ini untuk makan malam dirumahnya. Kau bisa?"

Aku menelan ludah, makan malam dia rumah Menteri kebudayaan? "baiklah," jawabku sambil tersenyum dipaksakan. "Kalau begitu, selamat bekerja, kontrak akan dibicarakan setelah makan malam." Zhoumi ge memberi _wink_ sambil berkata, "good luck," dan menghilang ke ruangannya sendiri.

**Malam harinya**

Aku berulang kali mengecek jamku. Aku tidak terlambat kan? Tadi katanya aku diminta datang jam 7 dan sekarang sudah jam 7 tepat. Akhirnya aku memberanikan diri membelokkan mobil ke gerbang. Seorang penjaga keamanan yang berjaga di depan mengangkat alisnya.

"Saya Wu Yifan." Ujarku berusaha tenang.

Wajah penjaga keamanan itu melunak. "Oh, Yifan-ssi, silahkan masuk, Menteri Kim sudah menunggu di dalam," dia membukakan gerbang dan akhirnya, aku masuk. Rumah Menteri kebudayaan ya? Benar-benar mencintai kebudayaannya sendiri. Lihatlah bagaimana rumah itu seperti rumah Korea tradisional pada umumnya. Aku menelan ludahku lagi, gugup. Bagaimanapun aku bukan orang Korea dan 4 tahun di Korea bukanlah waktu yang cukup untuk mempelajari semua tata krama. Oh, bahkan aku tidak tahu sama sekali tentang itu! bagaimana jika aku malah mengacaukan semuanya?

Aku terus menerus berpikir yang tidak tidak sampai dia tiba di pintu dan seorang pelayan membuka pintunya. Dia mempersilahkanku masuk dan Menteri Kim dan istrinya menyambutku.

"Malam, Yifan-ssi." Menteri Kim tersenyum begitu juga istrinya, kami berjabat tangan saling mengenalkan diri. Sementara itu aku tidak melihat siapa-siapa lagi. mana Kim Joon.. ah, apa namanya tadi? Sulit sekali.

"AKU TIDAK MEMBUTUHKAN SEORANG BODYGUARD!" teriak seseorang entah dari mana, tubuhku menegang sedikit. Mungkinkah ini Joonmyeon? Kenapa dia begitu kasar? Belum juga terjawab pertanyaanku, tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan tinggi hanya sebahuku datang dengan pout dibibirnya. Matanya memberikan pandangan tajam. Oh ayolah, kenapa dia malah terlihat imut?

"Manis," pikirku saat pertama kali melihat Joonmyeon. Mrs. Kim facepalm dengan kelakuan anaknya itu. "Joonie, appa yakin itu bukan cara yang baik untuk menyambut tamu," ujar Menteri Kim sabar. Namja yang dipanggilnya "Joonie" itu malah melipat tangan didadanya.

"Aku tidak peduli! Sudah kubilang aku tidak membutuhkan penjaga atau apalah itu! aku sudah 23 tahun! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!" serunya bersikeras, aku terdiam, dia ternyata hanya berbeda setahun dariku.

"Maaf, perkenalkan, nama saya Wu Yifan." aku menyela memberanikan diriku dan mengulurkan tangan. Namja manis itu hanya melirik tanganku! "Kim Joonmyeon," ujarnya dingin sambil membalas uluran tanganku tanpa melihatnya.

Tangan yang lembut.. aku tersenyum sedikit dan tiba-tiba Joonmyeon langsung menarik tangannya lagi. Joonmyeon langsung pergi diikuti Mrs. Kim.

"Ah maaf Yifan-ssi, anak itu memang sangat keras kepala." Menteri Kim meminta maaf, aku hanya tersenyum, "tidak apa-apa Menteri Kim, saya mengerti. Tapi kenapa dia harus dijaga? Bukankah dia sudah dewasa?"

Menteri Kim hanya tersenyum, "nah, sebaiknya itu nanti saja, kita makan malam dulu, mari," Menteri Kim langsung berjalan mendahuluiku menuju ruang makan. Aku mengangguk dan mengikutinya.

Aku makin gugup, ruang makan itu tidak terlalu besar, tapi cukup untuk sekitar 6 orang atau lebih. Kenapa harus makan malam?! Aku takut malah dianggap tidak sopan dan Menteri Kim tidak jadi mempekerjakanku. Tapi saat makanan dihidangkan dan makan malam mulai, suasananya sangat tenang dan bersahabat, kadang-kadang Menteri Kim bercanda dan menanyaiku beberapa pertanyaan seputar diriku. Aku menghela nafas lega. Satu-satunya yang membuatku agak tak nyaman adalah pandangan tak suka dari anak Menteri Kim satu-satunya itu.

Saat makan malam selesai, Joonmyeon langsung naik ke atas, kamarnya kurasa, sementara aku dan Menteri Kim pergi ke ruang kerja. Kami akan membicarakan kontrak.

"Jadi Yifan-ssi, tadi anda bertanya kenapa Joonie membutuhkan seorang penjaga. Dia itu.. seperti anak anak, sangat ceroboh dan menurutku belum bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mengerti kenapa dia tidak boleh terlalu baik pada seseorang dan hasilnya, kemarin dia hampir diculik." Jelas Menteri Kim sambil menghela nafas. Hampir diculik? Dia benar-benar seperti anak-anak.

"Makanya, aku pikir lebih baik menyewakan seorang bodyguard untuknya. Dan saat melihat profilmu, aku pikir kaulah yang paling cocok, umur kalian tidak terlalu jauh dan kalian pasti bisa menjadi teman. Tapi itu semua kembali padamu, apa kau benar mau menjaga putraku?" tanyanya serius, kenapa aku merasa seperti akan melamar anaknya? Tapi aku langsung mengangguk saja. Aku mau menjadi bodyguardnya.

Menteri Kim langsung tersenyum cerah, "terimakasih Yifan-ssi, aku sangat berterimakasih,"

"Sama-sama Menteri Kim," balasku. Dan kami langsung menyelesaikan urusan kontrak. Aku berharap semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

**AUTHOR POV**

Pagi harinya, Joonmyeon bangun dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampusnya. Dia kadang tidak mengerti mengapa dia belum lulus juga. Tapi mengingat banyaknya tugas yang belum dikerjakannya, dia langsung tersenyum bodoh.

"Aku berangkat dulu eomma appa!" teriaknya sambil mengambil sepotong roti dan memasukkannya ke mulutnya. Dia berlari kecil dan saat akan masuk ke mobilnya, dia berteriak.

"APPAAAAAA!"

Yifan hanya menutup telinganya sementara Menteri Kim datang menghampiri Joonmyeon.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa dia ada disini?! Sudah kubilang aku-"

Yifan menarik tangannya dan menyuruhnya duduk di kursi belakang. Tangannya cepat mengunci pintu itu. Namja berambut blonde itu lalu membungkuk.

"Pagi Menteri Kim, maaf atas keributan tadi."

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Joonie, kau tidak akan bisa mengubah keputusan appa dan kau harus menerima Yifan sebagai bodyguardmu." Joonmyeon masih ternganga dan Yifan langsung masuk mobil.

"Kami pergi dulu Menteri Kim,"

"Belajar dengan benar Joonie!" dan tak lama mobil langsung berjalan. Joonmyeon masih tak bisa berkata apa-apa melihat appanya tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya. Sedetik kemudian dia berteriak lagi.

"Berhenti!" Yifan berhenti dan menutup telinganya.

"Kau! Berani-beraninya melakukan itu padaku! Turun! Aku mengemudi sendiri ke kampus!"

"Nah, itu tidak bisa dilakukan Tuan Kim. Sekarang pakai sabuk pengaman anda karena menurut jadwal anda masuk 10 menit lagi." ujar Yifan tenang. Joonmyeon dengan panik mengecek jamnya, dan dia mengumpat, jika dia tidak mengebut sudah pasti dia akan telat masuk kelas Jaejoong seonsaengnim.

Joonmyeon menarik sabuk pengamannya dan segera memakainya. Yifan benar-benar mengebut. Joonmyeon yakin speedometer menyentuh angka 100 km/jam. Padahal lalu lintas lumayan ramai. Benar-benar gila, Joonmyeon merutuk sambil berpegangan pada pegangan di samping. Mungkin aku akan dimarahi appa, batinnya.

Dengan kecepatan secepat itu, Joonmyeon sampai di kampusnya hanya 2 menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Yifan dan Joonmyeon langsung berlari menuju ke kelasnya. Saat sampai dikelas, Joonmyeon baru sadar sesuatu.

"Kau! Untuk apa mengikutiku sampai kesini?!" serunya sambil menunjukkan telunjuknya didepan wajah Yifan.

Yifan mengerutkan kening, "menurutmu? Aku bodyguardmu," jawab Yifan santai

"Tapi kau tak perlu menungguiku!"

"Itu sudah ada dalam kontrakku,"

Joonmyeon menggeram kesal, dia baru saja akan menelepon appanya saat dia lihat Jaejoong seonsaengnim berjalan ke arah kelas. Akhirnya dia hanya meng-glare Yifan sambil masuk ke kelasnya. Glare macam apa itu? tidak mengancam sama sekali, Yifan tertawa dalam hati. Dia membungkuk pada Jaejoong seonsangnim dan dibalas senyuman, pemuda jangkung itu makin kaget, dia tidak yakin kalau Jaejoong seonsangnim itu laki-laki. Atau iya? ahh entahlah! Batin Yifan. Dia pun memutuskan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi panjang didepan kelas Joonmyeon sambil memainkan.. Angry Bird -_-

Setelah sekitar dua jam kemudian, kelas berakhir, Yifan berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang mungkin menempel di celananya. Dia melihat Joonmyeon di kerumunan, gerak-geriknya mencurigakan, dia menoleh ke kanan dan kiri lalu berlari. Yifan tertawa, dia pasti berpikir untuk kabur. Karena kaki panjangnya, dengan mudah dia menyusul putra Menteri Kebudayaan itu tanpa kesulitan. Tangannya segera menangkap tubuh kecil Joonmyeon dan medekapnya erat.

"Mau kabur hm?"

Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya. Dia tidak menyangka rencananya gagal di langkah ke tiga nya untuk kabur. Sh*t. umpat Joonmyeon dalam hati. Dia akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Yifan dan berbalik menatapnya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya buru-buru mengejar kelasku yang lain," jawab Joonmyeon dengan nada menantang. Dia tidak mau ketahuan kabur.

"Kelas lain hm? Kukira jadwal mu dilanjut 1 jam lagi." Yifan tersenyum puas saat ekspresi Joonmyeon berubah panik.

_Oh benar, dia memiliki jadwalku, sial, _batin Joonmyeon lagi. Joonmyeon berdeham untuk menghilangkan wajah paniknya dan melipat tangannya di dada.

"Well, baiklah, Mister Bodyguard, kau benar." Joonmyeon menyerah, Yifan tersenyum senang.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Yifan," tawarnya santai.

"Hmm? Tidak terimakasih, mister bodyguard cocok untukmu," Joonmyeon cuek, Yifan tersenyum lagi lebih lebar, kenapa dia begitu lucu? Batin Kris mengagumi wajah Joonmyeon.

"Uh.. dimana kita bisa bicara berdua dengan aman?" tanya Joonmyeon tiba-tiba sambil melihat sekitarnya, dia masih punya jeda waktu banyak sebelum kelas selanjutnya dimulai. Yifan akhirnya membawa Joonmyeon ke sebuah taman belakang gedung itu yang tidak terlalu banyak orang.

"Silahkan bicara, Joonmyeon-ssi,"

"Aish, panggil aku Joonmyeon saja, aku kan lebih muda darimu."

Yifan mengangguk.

"Nah, mister bodyguard, aku ingin melihat kontrakmu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Untuk melihat perjanjianmu dengan appaku! Cepat!"

"Tapi itu ada di meja kerjaku,"

"Meja kerjamu? Dimana?"

"Rumahku." Jawab Yifan santai, Joonmyeon menghela nafas keras.

"Bodoh, ya sudah, selesai jadwalku hari ini, kita kerumahmu!" Joonmyeon pergi begitu saja dan Yifan langsung menyusulnya. _Apa dia tadi baru saja menyebutku bodoh?_

Hari itu berlalu tanpa terasa. Selain tertawaan teman-teman Joonmyeon karena dia memiliki "babysitter" (_sudah kubilang itu BODYGUARD!), _semuanya berjalan lancar. Joonmyeon berjalan dengan santai menuju mobilnya dengan Yifan mengekor dibelakangnya. Yifan dengan segera membukakan pintu mobil untuk Joonmyeon. Dia bersumpah bisa melihat pipi Joonmyeon memerah saat dia melakukan itu. apakah dia malu? Ah, dia benar benar lucu, pikir Yifan. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya lalu dia duduk di kursi pengemudi.

Saat dia baru duduk, Yifan melihat Joonmyeon yang mengalami kesulitan memakai sabuk pengaman. Sambil tertawa sedikit, pemuda berambut pirang itu membantu Joonmyeon. Tubuh putra Menteri Kim itu seketika menegang. Dia kaget dengan jarak mereka yang sangat dekat.

Yifan juga baru menyadari posisi mereka malah terpaku menatap mata bening Joonmyeon. Matanya sangat indah.. batin Yifan lagi. entah sudah berapa kali hari ini dia mengagumi Joonmyeon. Semuanya terasa benar.

"Ehm," Joonmyeon berdeham sambil memalingkan wajahnya duluan karena merasa sangat canggung, berada dekat Yifan, membuat jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Dia heran mengapa hal itu terjadi.

Yifan kembali ke tempatnya semula sambil memakai sabuknya sendiri. Demi apapun, dia ingin tersenyum sekarang, oh, dia belum pernah bertemu orang seperti ini lagi. jantungnya berdetak cepat, apalagi saat dia bisa mencium wangi vanilla yang manis menguar dari tubuh Joonmyeon.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu untukku lagi, mister bodyguard." Ujar Joonmyeon dengan suara pelan. Yifan menoleh.

"Haha, Menteri Kim benar, kau seperti anak kecil." Kata Yifan sambil mengusak rambut Joonmyeon pelan, membuat pipi Joonmyeon makin memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Cepat jalan! Aku tidak mau terlambat untuk makan malam!" perintah putra Menteri Kim itu.

"Baiklah," Yifan tertawa kecil sebelum menyalakan mesin dan menjalankan mobilnya.

Tidak banyak yang terjadi saat di perjalanan, selain Joonmyeon yang hampir tertidur karena lelah. Saat akhirnya sampai, Yifan membangunkan Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon, kita sudah sampai,"

Joonmyeon membuka matanya, "oh benarkah?" dia langsung keluar mobil. "Ya, selamat datang dirumahku,"

"Hmm," Joonmyeon hanya menggumam melihat rumah berukuran sedang itu. Dia jadi penasaran dalamnya seperti apa?

"Mari masuk," Yifan mempersilahkan tamunya itu masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu. Dia masuk ke sebuah pintu diujung ruang tamu itu dan tak lama keluar membawa sebuah map. "Ini, kontrakku," ujar Yifan, Joonmyeon masih mengamati rumah bodyguardnya itu. Untuk ukuran seorang pemuda lajang, dia termasuk cukup rapih, mungkin karena dia jarang dirumah ya.. pikir Joonmyeon.

"EHM! Ini kontrakku," ujar Yifan lagi, menyadarkan Joonmyeon dari lamunannya.

"Oh?" Joonmyeon hanya membulatkan bibirnya dan dia langsung mengambil surat kontrak itu.

Yifan menghela nafas dan mengambil tempat duduk di depan Joonmyeon. Dia memperhatikan wajah pemuda yang sekarang ada didepannya itu. cantik, berapa kalipun Yifan melihatnya, kata itulah yang ada dipikirannya. Aneh, harusnya kan tampan, pikir Yifan.

Mata Joonmyeon membulat, "SETIAP SAAT AKU SENDIRI?! APA-APAAN INI!" teriaknya tak terima, didalam kontrak itu memang tertulis, Yifan harus menemani Joonmyeon setiap saat dia sendiri.

Yifan mengerutkan kening, "memangnya kenapa?"

"TAPI AKU SENDIRIAN SETIAP HARI!" protes Joonmyeon lagi, dua orangtuanya memang sangat sibuk.

Nah, yang itu Yifan tidak tahu. "well, kalau begitu, sepertinya kita akan sering bersama."

Mata Joonmyeon membesar, dia tidak percaya isi kontrak itu. benar-benar seperti seorang anak-anak. "Bahkan saat aku keluar dengan teman-temanku?!"

Yifan hanya menggumam, entah kenapa, sesuatu dalam dirinya merasa sangat senang, karena itu berarti dia akan bertemu Joonmyeon sesering mungkin. Dia ingin tertawa saat melihat Joonmyeon mengomel dan mengeluh setiap membaca baris baru kontraknya. Jujur Yifan juga belum selesai membacanya karena malas. Yang dia tahu, semua perjanjiannya diubah semalam, hanya beberapa yang dikatakan Zhoumi benar. Senin dia libur karena Joonmyeon seharian dirumah full, ditemani eommanya. Kalau Minggu, Joonmyeon tidak ada jadwal.

"Tsk! Kontrak macam apa ini? Melihatnya saja aku sudah merasa seperti bayi!"

Yifan tertawa kecil. "Kau tidak usah tertawa! Aku kesal padamu! Lagipula kenapa kau menerima pekerjaan ini?!"

"Aku butuh biaya hidup, Tuan Kim." Jawab Yifan santai, Joonmyeon hanya memutarkan matanya.

"Memangnya tidak ada pekerjaan lain?"

"Aku ingin yang ini."

Joonmyeon terdiam sebentar. Lama-lama canggung juga menatap langsung ke mata bodyguardnya itu. Terlebih lagi karena jantungnya berdetak tak karuan saat mereka bertatapan. Jadi Joonmyeon membuang muka sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Ayo kita pulang." Ujarnya tak bersemangat. Yifan tersenyum lalu berjalan duluan ke pintu. Joonmyeon mengikutinya dari belakang. Pikirannya kacau saat ini, apalagi kalau ingat isi kontrak itu. Dia berjalan dengan lemas menuju mobilnya sendiri dan bahkan sudah tidak membantah lagi saat Yifan memakaikan sabuk untuknya.

Sesampainya dirumah, Joonmyeon langsung masuk, dia tidak mendengar maid utama rumahnya yang bilang pada Yifan kalau Menteri Kim dan istrinya sedang ada keperluan jadi tidak akan pulang sampai besok pagi. Dan Yifan langsung tersenyum aneh, dia hampir berteriak saking senangnya karena disuruh menemani Joonmyeon semalaman.

SEMALAMAN.

HELL YEAH.

Yifan mempercepat langkahnya ke kamar Joonmyeon. Oh tunggu, ini tidak benar. Nanti apa kata Menteri Kim kalau dia ketahuan bersikap seperti ini?

Tapi Menteri Kim tidak ada disini. Pikir Yifan sambil tersenyum lagi. Dia sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Joonmyeon saat dia mendengar teriakan dari dalam kamar itu. Refleks, Yifan langsung mendobrak kamar –yang sebenarnya tidak dikunci itu.

"WHAAATTTT?! ASTAGA MISTER BODYGUARD APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DIKAMARKU?!" bentak Joonmyeon kaget melihat Yifan yang tiba-tiba masuk kamarnya. Yifan sadar melihat Joonmyeon baik-baik saja, dengan ekspresi kaget campur kesal di wajahnya.

"Refleks." Jawab Yifan singkat. Dia sungguh malu karena menerobos kamar Joonmyeon begitu saja. Tapi hei, itu kan pekerjaannya, melindungi Joonmyeon, batinnya membela dirinya sendiri.

Joonmyeon memutarkan matanya. Dia baru saja menerima pesan dari appanya yang mengatakan kalau dia akan sendirian malam ini. Ralat. Dia akan bersama Yifan SEMALAMAN ini. Dan tiba-tiba orang itu langsung menerobos kamarnya begitu saja dan berkata 'refleks'. Apa lagi yang bisa lebih menyebalkan dari ini?!

"Sana-sana pergi! Kamar tamu ada di bawah, disebelah ruang keluarga. Dan.. aku tidak punya baju yang akan muat untuk badanmu." Joonmyeon berhenti sambil melihat penampilan Yifan. Setelan jas hitam yang sangat rapih. Dia tidak mungkin tidur pakai itu kan?

"Tenang saja, aku punya baju di mobilku." Ujar Yifan cepat. Mulut Joonmyeon membulat.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu, sana pergi, makan malam jam enam kalau kau mau ikut."

Joonmyeon menutup pintu kamarnya setelah Yifan keluar. Dia menghela nafas berat. Demi apapun dia sangat menentang ide ayahnya ini. Bodyguard. Konyol sekali. Joonmyeon memutuskan untuk segera masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Pukul 6. Yifan menuju ruang makan dan tidak melihat Joonmyeon dimanapun. Dia jadi bingung mau duduk atau tidak, dia kan orang asing disana, itu benar-benar tidak sopan. Ditengah kebingungannya, tiba-tiba Joonmyeon turun dengan tergesa-gesa. Matanya bertemu dengan milik Yifan, dan dia langsung terdiam.

"Oh iya. Tsk, bagaimana ini." ujar Joonmyeon kemudian, dia menarik salah satu kursi dan duduk disana. Yifan yang masih bingung ikut duduk.

"Ayo makan." Joonmyeon mengambil piring sendiri lalu untuk Yifan, dan mengambilkannya nasi. Yifan diam saja, dia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum karena dia merasa seperti suami Joonmyeon. Eh, apa?

Joonmyeon menoleh pada Yifan, "Kau mau apa?" dan tidak menyadari kalau Yifan memperhatikannya. Tiba-tiba dia tersadar dan menyerahkan piring itu pada Yifan. Joonmyeon berdeham, "Maaf, silahkan ambil saja sendiri."

Yifan sudah tidak tahan untuk tersenyum, dia tertawa kecil sementara wajah Joonmyeon memerah. Setelahnya, tidak ada percakapan diantara mereka. Atmosfirnya berat sekali. Joonmyeon tergesa-gesa membereskan makanannya sementara Yifan makan dengan tenang. Tak lama putra Menteri kebudayaan itu selesai dan meninggalkan meja makan. Joonmyeon bahkan keluar meninggalkan ruang makan.

Selama tiga tahun menjadi bodyguard, dia sudah mengalami kasus seperti ini sekitar 3 kali, jadi dia tahu betul gerak-gerik orang yang dijaganya jika ingin kabur. Meski konsep memiliki bodyguard itu seperti aman, nyatanya banyak orang tidak suka memiliki seseorang yang selalu menempelkan matanya pada punggungmu, secara harfiah. Yifan segera membereskan makanannya, lalu keluar mencari Joonmyeon.

Tepat, saat dia keluar, dia lihat Joonmyeon berlari ke pintu dengan kunci mobil ditangannya. Tubuh Yifan bergerak cepat berlari mendahului pintu dan memblokir jalan Joonmyeon.

"Mau kemana malam-malam begini?" tanya Yifan dengan tangan dilipat di dada.

"Bukan urusanmu! Minggir!" bentak Joonmyeon tak suka, bibirnya mengerucut dan itu terlihat sangat lucu di mata Yifan.

"Maaf Joonmyeon, tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan mengijinkanmu keluar tanpa didampingi."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas dan memutarkan matanya. "Kenapa appa jahat sekali padaku!" teriaknya sambil berbalik. Kakinya dihentakkan ke lantai seperti anak anak yang kesal tidak diberikan sesuatu. Yifan tersenyum kecil mendapati perilaku Joonmyeon yang sangat lucu menurutnya itu.

"Sebentar, kau bilang tadi tanpa didampingi?" Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berbalik lagi, dia mendekati Yifan yang masih memblokir pintu. "Jadi kalau aku ditemani olehmu, aku boleh keluar?"

Yifan kaget dengan jarak mereka yang cukup dekat, dia bisa mencium wangi vanilla manis menguar dari Joonmyeon. Mungkin samponya?

"Mister Bodyguard!" serunya mengagetkan Yifan. Yifan sadar dan mengangguk, dan dia lihat Joonmyeon memperhatikan penampilannya dari atas ke bawah. Yang Yifan tahu selanjutnya, dia ditarik Joonmyeon ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di depannya.

"Dengar Mister Bodyguard, asal kau tahu, aku tidak suka sama sekali dengan semua hal 'penjagaan' ini. Aku merasa sudah bisa menjaga diriku sendiri dan kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya diperlakukan seperti ini! ini jelas-jelas membuatku seperti bayi. Karena aku tahu percuma saja meminta appa menghentikanmu, aku ingin membuat perjanjian denganmu."

Yifan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Perjanjian apa?"

"Pertama, berbaurlah. Jangan membuatmu terlihat konyol dengan menggunakan setelan tuxedo hitam setiap kali mendampingi aku pergi. Kedua, kau harus mau kukenalkan sebagai sepupuku."

Yifan tertawa. "Sepupu? Sepupu macam apa yang mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi?"

Joonmyeon berdecak. "Diamlah, itu lebih baik daripada bodyguard. Kau tahu kau malah disebut babysitter!" serunya tak suka. Yifan menahan tawanya, "baiklah, baiklah. Lalu kau mau pergi kemana sekarang?"

"Hmm, biar kupikir, menonton dengan teman?" mata coklatnya berkedip, memohon pada Yifan. Dan bodyguard itu terdiam seketika, tenggelam dalam mata coklat milik Joonmyeon.

"Mister Bodyguard! Kau suka melamun ya! Cepat aku tidak mau terlambaaaatt!" keluh Joonmyeon, Yifan sadar dari lamunannya dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, tapi aku harus pulang dulu, aku tidak membawa baju selain ini." ujar Yifan. Joonmyeon berdecak dan melihat jam. "Tidak tidak, aku bisa terlambat. Sudahlah kita beli saja disana." Joonmyeon menarik lengan Yifan agar segera keluar dan bodyguardnya itu hanya menurutinya.

25 menit kemudian, Yifan sudah ditarik ke sebuah toko baju oleh Joonmyeon. "Cepat, kita hanya punya waktu sepuluh menit lagi." Ujarnya. Yifan tertawa kecil dan mengambil apa yang diperlukannya, lalu membayarnya di kasir. Setelah itu dia buru-buru mengganti bajunya dan sekarang mereka berdua sudah buru-buru ke bioskop.

"Ah, itu mereka. Ingat, bersikaplah senormal mungkin!" seru Joonmyeon, yang tanpa dia sadari menggenggam tangan Yifan erat. Bodyguard itu tersenyum melihat tangan mereka yang bertautan.

"Kyuhyun hyung!" Joonmyeon melambaikan sebelah tangannya yang bebas. Yang dipanggilnya menoleh dan balas melambai. Ada tiga orang disana, dan semuanya tinggi. Sepertinya Joonmyeon memang harus dilindungi karena tubuhnya lebih kecil dibanding siapapun diantara mereka.

Yifan tersenyum dan membungkuk pada mereka. Ups. Refleks. Joonmyeon tertawa canggung.

"Kau tidak bilang akan bawa seseorang Joonie." Laki-laki paling tinggi diantara mereka menyeringai, dan wajah Joonmyeon seketika memerah ketika sadar bahwa tangannya bertautan dengan sang bodyguard.

"Uh, dia.. Mis-ehm, Yifan! Sep-" "Pacar Joonmyeon." Sambar Yifan cepat. Joonmyeon mengangguk. Eh, apa?

Joonmyeon meremas lengan Yifan erat-erat sambil memberinya glare. Tapi dia malah tersenyum dan menyalami teman Joonmyeon satu-satu, Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho.

"Aahh, pacar?"

"Sejak kapan?"

"Kenapa kami tidak pernah tahu?"

Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Minho bergantian bertanya. Joonmyeon panik karena ini diluar rencananya. Kenapa si bodoh itu malah memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai pacarnya?! Rutuk putra dari Menteri Kim itu dalam hati. Belum sempat dia menjawab, Yifan sudah berbicara.

"Baru saja, aku lega dia menerimaku." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti kepada Joonmyeon yang sudah siap meledak. "Aaahh, begitu." Respon tiga orang tadi. Ketiganya tersenyum-senyum lalu saling menyikut satu sama lain.

"Jadi, kita menonton apa?" tanya Yifan kemudian. Kyuhyun berdecak dan mereka semua tak lama masuk ke teater 1, dimana film Guardians of The Galaxy akan diputar dalam 5 menit.

Bioskop relatif sepi, mereka berlima duduk di barisan paling belakang (supaya bisa ribut), banyak kursi kosong di sisi-sisi mereka. Joonmyeon melepaskan tangannya yang masih ada digenggaman sang bodyguard. Lampunya belum dimatikan, jadi Yifan masih bisa melihat ekspresi marah Joonmyeon.

"Pacar? Yang benar saja!" desisnya tak suka. Yifan hanya tertawa kecil dan mencolek dagu Joonmyeon. "Itu akan lebih masuk akal _sayang_." Lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Joonmyeon mendelik diperlakukan begitu dan saat dia ingin protes, lampu dimatikan. Filmnya akan segera dimulai.

Yifan tertawa puas dalam hati. Ini akan sangat menarik, dan dia akan mempertaruhkan apapun agar bisa mengenal Joonmyeon lebih dalam. Tidak seperti pekerjaannya sebelumnya –dimana kliennya yang akan mengejarnya, lalu Yifan akan mengundurkan diri- kali ini dia merasa sangat _enjoy. _Yifan ingin pekerjaan ini bertahan lama.

Guardians of Galaxy benar-benar film yang menarik untuk Yifan. Karena entah kenapa, dia memiliki obsesi aneh pada 'galaksi'. Dia bahkan berpikir kalau dia berasal dari sana, sebuah galaksi antah berantah. Well, dia memang anak aneh. Yifan melirik Joonmyeon yang menangis saat Groot mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungi para Guardians. Cengeng, pikirnya dan mengelus kepala Joonmyeon pelan untuk menenangkannya tanpa sadar. Sementara itu dia melihat Minho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang malah tertawa cekikikan tak jelas.

Saat filmnya selesai, Joonmyeon mengantuk. Padahal itu baru pukul 9 malam. Jadwalnya hari ini tidak terlalu padat, jadi kenapa? Yifan merasa aneh.

"Aigoo, uri Joonie sudah mengantuk kan? Mau makan dulu tidak?" Yifan menjauh saat Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Joonmyeon yang mengucek matanya.

"Tidak.. aku mengantuk hyung.." Joonmyeon menggeleng, membuat Minho, Changmin dan Kyuhyun hampir berteriak karena gemas. Mereka bergantian mengusak rambut Joonmyeon. "Ya sudah kalau begitu lain kali saja. Yifan-ssi, kami titip Joonmyeon ya." Ujar Changmin. Yifan mengangguk dan menerima tangan Joonmyeon dan langsung menggenggamnya erat. Joonmyeon terlalu lelah untuk protes, lagipula rasanya nyaman.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi," Yifan menuntun Joonmyeon pergi, meninggalkan Changmin, Minho dan Kyuhyun.

Begitu mereka sampai rumah, Joonmyeon langsung naik ke tempat tidur, jika tidak Yifan tarik ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri (dia mendapat pesan langsung dari Nyonya Kim). Setelah itu, Joonmyeon baru bisa tidur, dan Yifan memastikan semuanya aman sebelum masuk ke kamar tamu untuk beristirahat.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: END

MR. BODYGUARD

**Author**: Hye Ji

**Genre**: AU, BL, boyxboy, romance(?)

**Rating**: T

**Chapter 2 of 2**

**Cast**: Wu Yifan | Kim Joonmyeon | Others

**Disclaimer**: ceritanya punya aku, cast milik fandom dan orangtua masing-masing

**Warning!** Yang gasuka pairing Krisho mending gausah baca! Cerita pasaran! Ending ketebak! Daripada nyesel mending jangan dibaca ._.

Hai kalian yang gigih membaca cerita alay ini. HAPPY READING!

_**MR. BODYGUARD**_

_**Last Chapter**_

Sebulan berlalu tanpa terasa.

Joonmyeon langsung menoleh kearah pintu ketika Ibunya menyambut seseorang yang tak seharusnya berada disini hari ini. Ini hari Senin dan Joonmyeon bukan seorang pelupa. Jelas-jelas dia tidak akan butuh penjagaan disini bersama Ibunya.

"Mau apa kau disini?" ujar Joonmyeon tidak mempedulikan keberadaan Ibunya.

"Joonie! Kasar sekali, Eomma yang mengundangnya, memang kenapa?" balas Nyonya Kim. Joonmyeon menggeleng tak percaya. "Eh? Mengundang? Untuk apa mengundangnya kesini?!"

"Kau itu harusnya banyak bersyukur Eomma dan Appa ada di dekatmu, coba Yifan, berbeda negara. Eomma sudah menganggap Yifan anak Eomma sendiri."

Joonmyeon berdecak. Satu bulan dan Yifan sudah berhasil menarik hati Ibunya. 3 bulan dan aku akan direstui menikah dengannya, batin Joonmyeon sarkastik. "Terserah Eomma saja kalau begitu." Dan Nyonya Kim hanya tertawa kecil sambil mempersilahkan Yifan yang tampaknya malu itu duduk. Beliau lalu menghilang ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan siang.

"Joonie," Yifan memanggil putra Menteri Kim yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Jangan panggil aku Joonie!" Joonmyeon mendesis. Yifan hanya tertawa.

"Lalu apa? Myeonnie?" Joonmyeon membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak tidak tidak! Itu yang paling buruk!"

"Kalau begitu Joonie saja. Joonie-yah, aku pikir aku menyukai seseorang." Bisik Yifan. Joonmyeon menoleh padanya. Hatinya merasa tidak enak entah karena apa.

"Apa aku harus tahu itu?"

Yifan mengangguk. "Aku ingin kau membantuku."

"Siapa yang kau sukai? Kyuhyun hyung? Dia milik Changmin hyung, begitu juga sebaliknya. Dan Minho sudah punya Taemin. Ada lagi?" Joonmyeon bahkan tidak bernafas. Yifan terdiam dan menggeleng, dia baru akan menjelaskan ketika Nyonya Kim memanggil mereka makan bersama. Hati Joonmyeon masih belum tenang.

Saat mereka akan makan, Nyonya Kim mengambil piring Yifan, dan bukan Joonmyeon. Satu-satunya perempuan disana itu mengambilkan Yifan nasi, dan bahkan mengambilkan segalanya. Joonmyeon melongo sambil memperhatikan Eommanya itu.

"Eomma!" seru Joonmyeon tak suka. Yifan tertawa kecil sementara Nyonya Kim tampak bingung.

"Ada yang salah sayang?" tanyanya lembut. Joonmyeon geleng-geleng kepala. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa Yifan yang anak Eomma, bukan aku." Dan Nyonya Kim segera tertawa diikuti Yifan, dia menyerahkan piring Yifan pada pemiliknya.

"Kalian berdua anak Eomma. Ayolah Joonie, jangan cemberut, nanti kau tambah cantik." Goda Nyonya Kim membuat Joonmyeon tersedak minumannya sementara Yifan makin kencang tertawa. Joonmyeon beralih memelototi Yifan yang langsung diam.

"Aku tidak cantik Eomma. Eomma melahirkan seorang laki-laki tampan bukan cantik!" protes Joonmyeon panjang lebar dan hanya ditanggapi dengan cengiran jahil Nyonya Kim. "Joonie memang laki-laki, tapi tetap saja cantik, iya kan Yifan?"

Tidak disangka bodyguardnya itu langsung mengangguk. "Cantik sekali." Ujarnya sambil menatap wajah Joonmyeon, lalu tertawa dengan Nyonya Kim. Pipi Joonmyeon menghangat, dia menerima piring dari Nyonya Kim dan mulai makan, berusaha melupakan rona merah yang menghiasi wajahnya. Yifan tersenyum melihat tingkah Joonmyeon, dan Nyonya Kim mengedip padanya, Yifan hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum konyol.

Satu jam kemudian, mereka bertiga serius membaca buku masing-masing di perpustakaan kecil milik keluarga Kim itu. Well, hanya untuk Joonmyeon dan Nyonya Kim saja sebenarnya. Yifan tidak terlalu suka membaca. Dia melirik Joonmyeon yang serius membaca buku setebal tidak kurang dari 600 halaman, begitu juga Nyonya Kim. Yifan bosan, dia mencari kegiatan lain, melihat ke sekeliling, dia lihat sofa panjang yang sepertinya enak untuk ditiduri.

Sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, dia menguap. Jam berapa kemarin dia tidur? Yifan jadi sangat mengantuk. Dia menguap lagi dan Nyonya Kim melihatnya.

"Aigoo, Yifan mengantuk?" ujarnya membuat perhatian Joonmyeon teralih. Yifan mengangguk dan mengusap matanya. Dia tidak peduli dengan peraturan lagi. Hari ini dia datang sebagai Yifan, bukan bodyguard Joonmyeon. "Hmm, Joonmyeon, antar Yifan tidur di kamarmu, kamar tamu sedang di perbaiki." Nyonya Kim memerintah Joonmyeon yang terlihat enggan.

"Ayo bayi besar." Kata Joonmyeon akhirnya, menarik tangan Yifan keluar dari perpustakaan. Begitu sampai di kamar Joonmyeon, Yifan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur, dia hampir tersenyum mencium wangi Joonmyeon disana, rasanya nyaman.

"Jangan kotori bantalku!" pesan Joonmyeon sebelum melangkah keluar kamar. Yifan meliriknya. "Temani aku dulu Joonie," pintanya seperti anak kecil. Joonmyeon berhenti dan menatapnya tak percaya. "Kau ini apa? Bayi besar?" tapi tak urung dia mendekati Yifan juga. Tangan Yifan menepuk pinggir tempat tidur mengisyaratkan Joonmyeon untuk duduk disana.

"Apa sekarang?"

"Kau sewot sekali hari ini. PMS?"

"PMS apanya bodoh." Balas Joonmyeon tak suka. Dia juga heran kenapa dia jadi sewot begini. Yifan tersenyum padanya dan menguap lagi. "Bantu aku," ujarnya pelan.

"Bantu apa?" Joonmyeon melunak, dia mengingat perkataan Yifan tadi di ruang keluarga dan dia langsung merasa tak nyaman. Rasanya aneh dan Joonmyeon tidak mau mengakui apa itu.

"Mendapatkan orang yang aku sukai."

Joonmyeon menghela nafas berat. "Dengar Mister Bodyguard, aku baru satu bulan mengenalmu dan aku tidak tahu siapa saja semua teman-temanmu dan orang yang mungkin kau sukai. Kau tahu sendiri teman-temanku sudah mempunyai pacar semua jadi aku tidak akan bisa membantumu." Keluhnya panjang lebar, Yifan hanya tertawa kecil.

"Bernafas, Joonmyeon. Aku tahu itu semua, tapi orang ini kau tahu dengan pasti."

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya "Benarkah? Bukan Eommaku kan?" Yifan tertawa lagi dan menyentil pelan dahi Joonmyeon. "Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang suka dengan orang yang lebih tua dariku?"

"Tidak.."

"Joonie, kepalaku." Ujar Yifan tiba-tiba. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Kenapa?" tangannya mulai terulur untuk mengecek suhu tubuhnya. Tidak panas. Dia mengelusnya pelan. "Lakukan itu sampai aku tertidur."

Joonmyeon tertawa, "baiklah bayi besar, tapi ini tidak gratis." Yifan hanya menggumam dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Tangan Joonmyeon mengingatkannya pada Mamanya di Cina sana. Yifan tidak ingat apa-apa lagi selain tangan Joonmyeon yang mengelus kepalanya pelan, lalu dia tertidur.

Sore harinya, Nyonya Kim mengetuk pintu kamar Joonmyeon lalu masuk. Dia kaget melihat anaknya itu tertidur di pelukan Yifan, tapi tidak bersuara apapun. Nyonya Kim cekikikan sendiri dan mengambil kamera polaroid Joonmyeon yang tergeletak di meja belajarnya, lalu mengambil gambar Yifan dan Joonmyeon. Setelah mendapat 3 foto dari angle kamera yang berbeda, Nyonya Kim cekikikan lagi, mengembalikan kamera ke tempatnya lalu keluar kamar dengan puas.

Sementara itu Joonmyeon terbangun tak lama kemudian. Dia kaget melihat posisi dia dan Yifan yang sangat dekat. Dia bahkan bisa mendengar detak jantung bodyguardnya itu dengan jelas. Joonmyeon tiba-tiba merasa nervous, dia belum pernah sedekat ini lagi dengan siapapun dan anehnya, dia tidak merasa terganggu.

"Yifan.." panggil Joonmyeon pelan. Tidak ada respon. Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yifan tapi dia langsung mengeratkannya lagi sekali terlepas. Pemuda berambut hitam itu menghela nafas, dia menggoyangkan tangan Yifan yang melingkar di sekitar perutnya itu dan memanggilnya sekali lagi.

"Yifan!"

"Hmm?" Mata Yifan terbuka sedikit. Dia melihat Joonmyeon berada dalam pelukannya dan langsung sadar. Dia melompat dari tempat tidur.

"Maaf Joonmyeon aku tidak sengaja. Aku mohon jangan pecat aku!" seru Yifan tanpa jeda. Joonmyeon terdiam di pinggir tempat tidurnya, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa.

"Siapa yang mau memecatmu? Bangun, Appa mungkin sudah pulang sekarang."

"Eh? Jadi kau memaafkanku?" Yifan perlahan bangkit.

"Hmm, anggap saja begitu. Tapi bayaranmu jadi dua kali lipat! Pertama tadi sebelum kau tidur dan kedua karena kau memelukku!"

"Baiklah, kau mau apa memang?"

"Kita lihat saja besok." Joonmyeon tersenyum licik dan berjalan keluar kamar diikuti Yifan. Begitu sampai dibawah, ternyata perkiraannya benar, Tuan Kim sudah pulang dan tampak senang. Keduanya tidak menyadari tangan Nyonya Kim yang langsung menjauhkan sesuatu dari pandangan mereka berdua. Tuan Kim menoleh pada Joonmyeon yang menyapanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo Menteri Kim," Yifan membungkukkan badannya. Tuan Kim mengangguk. "Panggil saja 'Appa' Yifan, kau sudah seperti anakku sendiri." Ujarnya membuat Yifan dan Joonmyeon terkejut. "Kalau begitu panggil aku 'Eomma'! ya?" Nyonya Kim menambahi, Yifan masih kaget lalu mengangguk.

Joonmyeon masih melongo. Tentu banyak perubahan pada kedua orangtuanya ini. Tidak, ini terlalu banyak dan itu semua karena Yifan. Dia menggeleng berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran kalau orangtuanya ingin Yifan jadi menantunya. Tapi semakin lama, sepertinya perkiraannya benar. Apalagi saat makan malam.

"Yifan, kau sudah punya pacar?" tanya Nyonya Kim. Joonmyeon tersedak, sementara Yifan tampak santai. "Eh? Belum."

"Jadi? Masih melajang?" giliran Tuan Kim yang bertanya. Joonmyeon langsung mengambil minum lagi dan Yifan tertawa kecil, menepuk-nepuk punggung Joonmyeon pelan. "Ya, untuk pekerjaan ini paling aman seperti itu."

Kalau Ibunya berpura-pura untuk tidak terlihat sangat senang, dia gagal, pikir Joonmyeon. Begitu juga Tuan Kim yang tampaknya lega. Yifan tampak tidak terganggu dan itu sangat sangat mengganggu Joonmyeon. Dia merasa tak enak hati, di sisi lain dia senang, tapi rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

"Maafkan kelancangan kami Yifan." Ujar Nyonya Kim kemudian, tampak berkebalikan dengan ucapannya, wajahnya sangat mengatakan sebaliknya. Joonmyeon memutar mata, entah kenapa nafsu makannya hilang semua. Jadi dia menaruh sendoknya, tidak melanjutkan.

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Jawab Yifan. Mata Nyonya Kim langsung beralih ke Joonmyeon.

"Joonie, kenapa tidak dilanjutkan?"

"Aku tidak enak badan Eomma, permisi." Joonmyeon bangkit dari kursinya dan naik ke kamar. Semuanya berpandangan. "Yifan, nanti tolong cek Joonie, kami harus menghadiri undangan setelah ini. Karena ini diluar jam kerjamu, tenang saja, pasti ada uang lembur." Ujar Tuan Kim khawatir. Yifan menggeleng, "Tidak usah, saya datang sebagai teman Joonmyeon, tidak apa-apa."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum dan menyuruhnya menghabiskan makanannya. Setengah jam kemudian, Yifan mengantar mereka keluar, mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal dan hati-hati di jalan' lalu segera menuju kamar Joonmyeon.

"Joonie?" Yifan mengetuk kamar Joonmyeon pelan.

"Masuk, tidak dikunci."

Yifan masuk seperti yang disuruh. Dan melihat Joonmyeon merebahkan diri di tempat tidur. Pemuda jangkung itu mendekatinya dan mengecek suhu tubuhnya. "Kau bohong ya soal tidak enak badan?"

"Bukan urusanmu. Eomma Appa pergi ya?"

"Ya, baru saja. Kenapa? Ada masalah sampai kau kehilangan nafsu makanmu?"

Joonmyeon menghela nafas. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar ruangan, melihat objek lain selain Yifan. "Sudah kubilang itu bukan urusanmu mister bodyguard."

"Aku bodyguardmu, penjagamu, jadi itu urusanku juga."

"Memang ada di kontrak? Setahuku tidak."

"Hmm, tulisannya seperti ini 'Setiap Joonmyeon memiliki masalah, kau harus siap dan membantunya semampumu' ingat?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan menceritakannya padamu. Aku akan membicarakan ini dengan orangtuaku." Yifan tersenyum, dan dada Joonmyeon berdebar tak karuan untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari ini. "Kalau begitu baiklah, tapi janji kau harus menceritakan pada orangtuamu ya?"

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Hahaha, eh, kau mau jalan-jalan? Ada yang ingin aku tunjukkan padamu."

"Ide bagus, aku bosan disini seharian."

Yifan tersenyum makin lebar dan menarik Joonmyeon dari tempat tidur. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar bergandengan tangan. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi tak ada yang berusaha melepaskannya. Joonmyeon membiarkan Yifan menuntunnya keluar, melewati komplek perumahan elitnya, lalu terus kebelakang, sampai di sebuah taman besar. Langit sangat cerah dan terlihat jelas dari sini. Cahaya bulan menyinari keduanya.

"Duduk."

Joonmyeon melirik Yifan yang sudah duduk duluan diatas hamparan rumput hijau yang berembun. Dia mengerutkan keningnya, tapi ragu-ragu dia mulai duduk juga. Joonmyeon kaget saat tubuhnya ditarik kebelakang oleh Yifan, kepalanya ada di lengan kiri sang bodyguard, posisinya jadi terlentang. Joonmyeon baru akan bangkit lagi ketika suara Yifan mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Lihat keatas."

"Woah.." adalah kata yang keluar dari mulut Joonmyeon ketika menuruti apa kata Yifan. Jutaan bintang di langit, dengan bulan yang hanya tampak setengah, tampak menakjubkan bagi Joonmyeon.

Yifan tertawa kecil melihat wajah takjub Joonmyeon. First impressionnya tidak hilang, Joonmyeon sangat cantik dibawah cahaya lembut bulan yang tidak tertutupi awan itu. Dadanya berdebar keras. Jika dia harus kehilangan nyawa demi pekerjaan yang satu ini, Yifan tidak akan keberatan. Apapun akan dia lakukan untuk melindungi seorang Kim Joonmyeon.

"Yifan!"

"Eh? Tumben kau memanggilku Yifan?"

"Hmm, entahlah, sepertinya hari ini aku juga beberapa kali memanggilmu Yifan."

"Haha, terdengar bagus ketika kau yang menyebutkannya, ayo sebutkan lagi."

"Yifan?"

"Benar-benar, kenapa kau tidak memanggilku itu saja?"

"Sudah kubilang mister bodyguard cocok untukmu. Kau tahu darimana tempat ini? Aku saja tidak pernah tahu."

"Oh, itu rahasia," Yifan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Joonmyeon tertawa, matanya membentuk bulan sabit yang indah dan Yifan rasa dunia berhenti saat itu. Yifan menghela nafas. Dia harus bersabar, karena Joonmyeon tidak menunjukkan perasaan yang sama dengannya. Tapi sekarang, Yifan tidak peduli apapun lagi saat dia dengan pelan menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Joonmyeon.

Putra Menteri Kebudayaan Korea itu terkejut. Dia hanya merasa aneh saat jarak mereka semakin dekat, dan saat merasakan sesuatu menyentuh bibirnya, Joonmyeon tidak bisa apa-apa. Dia memejamkan matanya, merasakan bibir Yifan bersentuhan dengan miliknya. Ciuman itu hanya sebentar, Yifan langsung menarik kembali badannya menjauhi Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon membuka matanya dan bertemu dengan milik Yifan. Keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa, belum lagi dada mereka berdebar-debar sangat keras.

"Ehm, sudah malam," Joonmyeon bangkit dan langsung berdiri. "Sebaiknya kau pulang." Yifan ikut berdeham dan berdiri juga. "Aku disuruh untuk menjagamu, perintah adalah perintah. Ayo pulang." Yifan berjalan mendahului Joonmyeon yang langsung menyusulnya dan menyejajarkan langkah mereka.

Tangan Joonmyeon yang terus menerus bergesekan dengannya membuat Yifan terganggu. Akhirnya tanpa pikir panjang Yifan menggenggam tangan Joonmyeon yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Joonmyeon kaget dan menoleh pada Yifan. Itu sangat tidak membantu debaran di dadanya yang malah semakin keras. Selain itu juga dia kaget karena tangan mereka sangat pas. Yifan tampak sangat cuek seperti genggaman tangan itu biasa saja. Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya, padahal tautan tangan mereka sangat berakibat besar untuknya.

Ah, itu kan Joonmyeon tidak tahu saja, padahal Yifan rasanya mau meledak. Dia sangat sangat sangat senang karena pemuda cantik disebelahnya ini tidak menolak saat tangannya diambil Yifan. Dan tangan mereka sangat pas, seperti dibuat untuk satu sama lain. Karena jarak taman itu tidak terlalu jauh, sekarang rumah Joonmyeon sudah terlihat.

"Mister bodyguard, kapan Eomma dan Appa akan pulang? Atau mereka tidak akan pulang?" tanya Joonmyeon sedikit mengantuk, mereka sekarang memutuskan untuk menonton film di ruang keluarga.

"Aku tidak tahu, biasanya mereka pulang kan?" Yifan menoleh pada Joonmyeon yang entah sadar atau tidak, bersandar pada bahu kirinya. "Hmm, mereka bilang apa? Undangan? Kalau undangan seperti itu biasanya Appa dan Eomma menginap sekalian karena selesainya pasti malam sekali."

Baru saja bilang, ponsel Joonmyeon berdering.

"Yoboseyo Eomma.."

"…." "Ah, iya Yifan masih disini.."

"Hmm, baiklah, tidak apa-apa.. Hmm.. iya Eomma.."

Joonmyeon mengunci ponselnya kembali setelah selesai dan menghela nafas. "Tidak pulang?" tanya Yifan. Joonmyeon bersandar lagi di bahunya, lelah. "Ya, dan kau harus tetap disini."

"Dengan senang hati." Joonmyeon tersenyum kecil.

"Tentang orang yang kau sukai itu.." Joonmyeon bergeser menghadap Yifan, jadi kepalanya bersandar di dadanya. "Kenapa? Kau mau membantuku?" Yifan berharap Joonmyeon tidak mendengar jantungnya yang berdebar sangat keras.

"Hmm? Bukan.. tapi bisakah orang itu aku.." bisik Joonmyeon di bagian akhir, tertutupi oleh baju Yifan.

"Apa Joonmyeon? Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu."

"…"

"Joonie?" Yifan baru menyadari kalau Joonmyeon sudah tertidur. Dia menghela nafas, tapi kemudian tersenyum. Yifan meraih remote untuk mematikan film yang mereka tonton, dan kemudian balas memeluk Joonmyeon.

"Apa tidak apa-apa seperti ini?" ujarnya pelan lalu mencium puncak kepala Joonmyeon dengan hati-hati.

Joonmyeon terbangun keesokan harinya bingung. Dia melihat sekeliling dan merasa aneh karena dia berada di kamarnya, bukan ruang keluarga. Seingatnya dia dan Yifan menonton film semalam, dan tertidur disana. Belum habis rasa bingungnya, Yifan tiba-tiba muncul di depan kamarnya.

"Joonie? Syukurlah kau sudah bangun, cepat bersiap-siap, nanti kau terlambat masuk kelas Jaejoong saem." Ujarnya. Yifan sudah rapih, mengenakan pakaian casual atas permintaan Joonmyeon waktu itu. Joonmyeon mengangguk, Yifan tersenyum dan akan meninggalkan kamarnya saat namanya dipanggil kembali.

"Mister bodyguard? Terimakasih untuk memindahkanku kesini."

Yifan tersenyum makin lebar. "Sudah tugasku, sekarang ayo cepat. Aku tunggu dibawah."

Sore harinya, saat jadwal Joonmyeon sudah selesai, Yifan mengerutkan kening saat melihat Joonmyeon tersenyum aneh. "Kau ingat perjanjian kita kemarin?"

"Tentu saja. Apa permintaanmu?"

"Biarkan aku tanpa pengawasan sampai akhir hari ini."

Mata Yifan membesar. "Tidak! Terakhir kali aku melakukannya kau hampir diculik. Ingat?!" Joonmyeon mempoutkan bibirnya mengingat kejadian 2 minggu lalu itu. "Aku berjanji tidak akan berbicara pada orang asing lagi mister bodyguard!" ujarnya memohon. Yifan menggeleng.

"Tidak tidak, apapun selain itu, akan kuturuti!"

Joonmyeon berpikir cepat. Dia melihat Yifan dan merasa ragu, tapi dia sangat penasaran..

"Uhm.. jawab pertanyaanku kalau begitu."

Yifan melunak, dia melihat Joonmyeon yang tampak ragu. "Ayo tanyakan saja," ujarnya meyakinkan. Joonmyeon menatap matanya. "Siapa orang yang kau sukai?" dan Yifan langsung tertawa keras.

"B-bukan karena aku cemburu atau apa! Tapi nanti kalau kau berpacaran bagaimana kalau dia tidak mengerti posisimu? Bagaimana kalau aku dibunuh karena dia cemburu?" Joonmyeon bergidik ngeri dan Yifan tertawa makin keras. "Jawab mister Bodyguard! Jangan tertawa saja!"

"Tapi kau sangat konyol, hahaha, itu tidak akan terjadi."

Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sebenarnya itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya sejak tadi masuk kelas. Sekarang dia malah ditertawakan. "Tidak lucu! Sekarang aku tanya, kalau nanti kau berpacaran, siapa yang akan jadi prioritasmu? Sementara kau berada disampingku hampir 24 jam sehari, apa pacarmu itu tidak akan cemburu?"

Yifan berhenti tertawa, dia menatap Joonmyeon dengan serius. Tangannya menaikkan dagu Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon kaget saat dia dicium lagi oleh bodyguardnya.

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak akan terjadi." Ujarnya mengelus pipi Joonmyeon pelan. Joonmyeon mendorong Yifan. Benar-benar, apa-apaan ini? sebenarnya dia suka siapa sih?! Dia tak habis pikir dan berjalan duluan tidak mempedulikan Yifan yang memanggil namanya.

"Kau tidak punya permintaan lagi?" tanya Yifan saat berhasil menyejajarkan langkah mereka. Joonmyeon berhenti, dia berbalik menghadap Yifan dan menunjuknya di dada. "Kau! Berhenti menciumku seperti itu! Berciuman bukan skinship yang umum yang bisa kuterima begitu saja! Dan kita bukan pasangan!" serunya. Yifan mundur sedikit dan membiarkan Joonmyeon melanjutkan.

"Apa benar seperti ini? apa kau memperlakukan semua orang yang pernah kau jaga seperti ini? mencium mereka, dan sekarang kau memegang tanganku." Joonmyeon frustasi, dia menghela nafas melihat tangannya digenggaman Yifan.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan ini dengan semua orang. Tapi kalau kau keberatan, kenapa kau tidak minta aku diganti saja?" Yifan memaksakan kesempatannya. Joonmyeon terdiam, dia melihat ke mata bodyguardnya yang sangat tinggi itu. Angin sore menerpa mereka berdua yang berada di sebuah taman. Joonmyeon yang meminta agar mereka kesini tadi.

Dia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Yifan karena dia juga tidak tahu alasannya. Melihat Joonmyeon diam saja, Yifan akhirnya berbicara.

"Jangan khawatirkan, hal yang tidak perlu. Kalau kau tidak suka, kau bisa meminta Menteri Kim menggantikan aku. Permintaan lain?" Joonmyeon berpikir sebentar, lalu tersenyum, "Bantu aku meminta izin menginap di rumah Kyuhyun hyung malam ini. Dan kau, tidak boleh mendampingiku! Aku bisa menjamin keamananku."

Yifan menghela nafas. "Baiklah."

Satu minggu berlalu. Orang yang disukai oleh Yifan masih belum diketahui, dan Joonmyeon sedikit banyak bersyukur karena tidak harus membenci seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Yifan masih sangat perhatian padanya seperti biasa namun kali ini sudah benar-benar aneh, sampai ketahap dia ditunggui sampai tertidur, dan paginya dia akan dibangunkan. Oh, Eommanya juga sekarang jadi sering berdua dengan Yifan, dia bahkan mau menemani Nyonya Kim pergi ke pasar karena Joonmyeon dan Appanya sedang pergi untuk melihat pameran kesenian di Incheon.

Joonmyeon menghela nafas saat akhirnya Yifan pamit pulang, setelah seharian menemaninya kemanapun. Saatnya untuk membicarakan masalah ini dengan orangtuanya. Mereka bertiga duduk santai di ruang keluarga. TV dimatikan, karena ini waktunya untuk berbagi cerita.

"Eomma, tidakkah Yifan jadi aneh?"

"Aneh bagaimana?"

"Apa dia harus menemaniku sampai tidur? Aku bukan anak kecil."

Nyonya Kim cekikikan, sementara Tuan Kim hanya tersenyum penuh arti.

"Lalu kenapa Eomma sekarang jadi sering bersama Yifan? Aneh."

"Ahh, Joonie cemburu ya? Eomma hanya ingin mengetahui sifat asli Yifan saja. Eomma pernah dengar kalau sifat asli seseorang akan terlihat saat berbelanja. Dan kau harus tahu dia pintar menawar!" puji Nyonya Kim agak keluar dari topik. Joonmyeon memutar matanya, dan Tuan Kim tertawa kecil.

"Dan dia ternyata seorang fashionista! Seleranya bagus sekali! Kesimpulannya, dia cerewet, pintar, tidak sabaran, bukan pembohong yang baik dan konyol. Calon menantu yang sempurna untuk Eomma." "Dan Appa." Sambung Tuan Kim. Joonmyeon melongo. Benar dugannya soal menjadikan Yifan menantu mereka.

"Masalahnya, dia bilang dia menyukai seseorang Eomma.."

"SIAPA?!" Nyonya Kim tampak kaget. "Tenang Eomma! Aku juga tidak tahu, aku belum menanyakannya lagi, dan dia bilang itu sekitar satu bulan yang lalu."

"Tidak tidak tidak, mungkin perasaannya sudah berubah. Kita harus berbicara serius dengan Yifan besok!" ujarnya sambil menoleh pada Tuan Kim yang pelan-pelan mengangguk. Joonmyeon menggeleng. "Jangan Eomma! Jangan yang aneh aneh!"

"Ehh, tapi bagaimana dengan nasib calon menantu idaman Eomma? Perasaanmu? Sudah kau diam saja Joonie dan berterimakasihlah pada Eomma nanti."

Joonmyeon tidak tahu apa yang orangtuanya bilang pada Yifan, tapi sepertinya tidak terjadi apa-apa. Tidak ada Yifan yang dipecat, atau Eommanya yang menyuruh intel untuk melacak seseorang seperti yang dibayangkan Joonmyeon. Justru sebaliknya. Yifan malah berani memberi perhatian lebih pada Joonmyeon di depan orangtuanya yang tampak tidak keberatan.

Hari ini Joonmyeon bertemu dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin dan Minho. Yifan tentu saja ikut. Tangannya dengan santai melingkari pinggang Joonmyeon. Joonmyeon tidak memedulikannya karena kalau dia menolak tangan itu, urusannya panjang, dan intinya akan diawali dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun soal apakah mereka bertengkar?

"Hoi!" sapa sebuah suara bergabung tak lama setelah Joonmyeon duduk. Yifan menoleh pada orang yang tampak asing untuknya. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk mereka.

"Jonghyun!" seru Minho tampak senang, begitu juga Kyuhyun dan Changmin. Joonmyeon tersenyum dan ingin ikut memeluk Jonghyun juga saat Yifan menarik tangannya untuk duduk kembali dan memberinya pandangan keras. Jonghyun terdiam. Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Minho berpandangan.

"Kau tidak bisa memeluk orang asing sesukamu." Desis Yifan. Ini masuk dalam kontrak. Tapi selebihnya, Yifan bertindak atas dasar instingnya.

"Siapa yang orang asing Yifan?! Jonghyun itu anggota awal Kyu Line dan aku sudah mengenalnya lebih lama dari kau mengenalku!" balas Joonmyeon kesal sambil berbisik juga. Melihat pemuda cantik itu kesal, Yifan jadi merasa bersalah. Dia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan Joonmyeon langsung memeluk Jonghyun yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Maaf ya, dia sedikit posesif." Bisik Joonmyeon saat memeluk Jonghyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum, membuat Changmin, Kyuhyun dan Minho lega. Mereka mengobrol biasa lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu Joonie sudah punya pacar. Lee Jonghyun." Pemuda itu melepaskan pelukannya dan mengulurkan tangan pada Yifan yang tampaknya sangat kesal itu.

Yifan melirik sekilas tangan itu sebelum menjabatnya. "Wu Yifan." Balasnya singkat. Joonmyeon tersenyum manis dan membuat Yifan melupakan kemarahannya. Jonghyun duduk lalu ikut mengobrol dengan mereka. Kyu Line, atau Kyuhyun Line adalah geng yang diciptakan Kyuhyun dengan menunjuk membernya seenaknya. Joonmyeon baru-baru ini saja masuk tapi mereka semua sudah sangat akrab sekali. Yifan sebenarnya sedikit tak enak karena merasa sebagai orang asing yang tidak seharusnya berada disana. Tapi Kyu Line cukup terbuka, meskipun untuk menjadi anggota perlu penunjukkan langsung dari sang ketua, Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan tanganku Yifan, bagaimana aku akan makan seperti ini." pinta Joonmyeon pelan, mengangkat tautan tangan mereka didepan wajah mereka. Anggota Kyu Line lain tampak sibuk sendiri-sendiri. Yifan diam saja, tidak ada tanda-tanda darinya kalau dia akan melepaskan tautan tangan itu. Joonmyeon menghela nafas.

"Harus aku menyuapimu supaya ini lepas?"

Yifan tersenyum mendengar itu. Sebenarnya itu diluar rencananya, tapi sepertinya disuapi Joonmyeon bagus juga. Dengan segera dia melepaskan pegangannya dan Joonmyeon tampak lega.

"Buka mulutmu." Perintah Joonmyeon, Yifan menurut dan Joonmyeon menyuapkan makanan itu ke mulutnya. "Bayi besar, manja sekali." Omel Joonmyeon menarik perhatian Kyuhyun dan kawan-kawan. Joonmyeon tak sadar diperhatikan dan membuat anggota Kyu Line lain cekikikan sendiri. "Kita tidak bisa lama-lama lagi disini." Ujar Yifan setelah melihat pesan Menteri Kim di ponselnya. Joonmyeon mengangguk, dia dan Yifan membuat kode kalau Joonmyeon sudah harus pulang karena orangtuanya sudah dirumah.

Setelah selesai makan, Kyu Line bubar, sibuk masing-masing. Sedikit waktu yang bisa mereka habiskan bersama, adalah yang mereka harus syukuri. Joonmyeon berjalan dengan Yifan memeluk pinggangnya menuju parkiran. Tak lama mereka sampai dirumah Joonmyeon. Dari mobil yang parkir dihalaman depan, Joonmyeon memastikan kalau ada tamu didalam. Dia dan Yifan berjalan masuk lewat belakang, supaya kalau ada pertemuan penting, dia tidak akan mengganggu. Mereka berdua menyelinap keatas, ke kamar Joonmyeon.

"Joonmyeon." Panggil Yifan pelan, Joonmyeon menggumam tanpa melihatnya. "Bukankah akan lebih mudah kalau kita jadi teman?"

Dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Joonmyeon. "Hmm, kita memang berteman.. kurasa?"

"Aku ingin tahu lebih banyak tentangmu." Joonmyeon menggeser posisi badannya membuat tempat disampingnya kosong. Dia mengisyaratkan agar Yifan merebahkan dirinya disana dan bodyguardnya itu menurut.

"Aku yakin kau sudah tahu banyak tentangku, aku belum tahu ceritamu. Hmm, apa enaknya jadi bodyguard?" tanya Joonmyeon. Yifan tersenyum kecil, "gajinya sebanding dengan resikonya." "Ah, jadi soal uang.." Yifan mengangguk kecil, sedikit malu. "Ceritakan pengalaman unikmu selama bekerja!"

Joonmyeon excited, dia menunggu Yifan untuk bercerita. Yifan berdeham, "Aku baru tiga tahun bekerja sebagai bodyguard. Dan dari awal, aku sudah sering berganti majikan."

"Kenapa?"

"Well, kau tahu, sebenarnya aku menjaga mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada masalah berarti. Iya kan?" Joonmyeon mengangguk, Yifan memang bodyguard yang baik. "Aku selalu ditugaskan menjaga pejabat dan keluarganya, dan anehnya, disetiap keluarga yang aku jaga, pasti ada saja yang mengejarku."

Joonmyeon tertawa kecil, "Percaya diri sekali!" Yifan menghela nafas. "Itu benar Joonie, pernah ada seorang anak pejabat, memintaku untuk menikahinya di depan ayahnya. Ayahnya kaget dan memecatku, tapi dia percaya padaku dan merekomendasikan aku pada temannya. Itu terjadi seperti siklus dan maka dari itu, sekarang aku agak pemilih."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menerima tawaran ayahku?" tanya Joonmyeon penasaran. Yifan tersenyum. "Apa yang membuatmu yakin aku tidak akan mengejarmu seperti majikanmu yang sebelumnya?"

Yifan tidak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum kecil, membiarkan Joonmyeon penasaran dan memaksanya menjawab. "Hmm, coba, aku punya cerita menarik lagi." Ujarnya mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Joonmyeon menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Tidak tertarik! Jawab saja pertanyaanku mister bodyguard."

"Joonie! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Nyonya Kim dari bawah, memberi kesempatan Yifan untuk menghindari pertanyaan Joonmyeon. Yifan tertawa dan langsung menuju ke bawah. "Ayo, jangan buat Eomma dan Appa menunggu."

Eomma dan Appa siapa yang kau maksud, batin Joonmyeon kesal sambil mengikuti Yifan kebawah. Yifan tersenyum penuh arti saat melihat wajah kesal Joonmyeon.

_Karena aku yang akan mengejarmu._

2 hari kemudian.

"Mister Bodyguard!" desis Joonmyeon pada Yifan yang melingkarkan tangannya dipinggangnya dari belakang. Membuat Joonmyeon merasa sangat aman meski dia tidak akan pernah mau mengakuinya.

"Hmm?" Yifan menurunkan kepalanya menjadi sejajar dengan bahu Joonmyeon. Dia bisa merasakan Joonmyeon menegang. Diantara ramainya orang dan musik jazz yang mengalun pelan di acara kolega Tuan Kim, Yifan masih bisa mendengar protes dari putra Menteri Kebudayaan itu.

"Haruskah kau memelukku? Lepaskan!" ujarnya kesal. Yifan tertawa kecil.

"Jangan pasang ekspresi itu, lihat, orang-orang memperhatikan dan aku akan dikira menjadi penyebab kau tak senang."

"Tapi memang begitu kenyataannya!"

Yifan membalik tubuh Joonmyeon dan memeluknya dari depan. Joonmyeon kaget mendengar debaran dada Yifan yang sama dengannya. Sama-sama keras. "Kau mau tahu siapa yang kusukai?" Tidak ada jawaban.

"Akan kuberi petunjuk. Dan kau harus membantuku setelah itu."

"Tidak janji," terdengar jawaban lemah dari Joonmyeon. Yifan tertawa kecil.

"Tapi tidak disini. Nanti akan kuberi tahu setelah dari sini."

"Lebih baik tidak usah kalau begitu." Joonmyeon berusaha melepaskan pelukan Yifan.

"Kalau begitu ayo pulang duluan. Aku ingin bicara dengan tenang."

Keduanya pergi dari acara itu setelah pamit pada Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Yifan membawa mereka ke taman di belakang komplek rumah Joonmyeon lagi.

"Sekarang bicaralah."

"Joonie, aku heran, setelah semua hal yang aku lakukan padamu. Bahkan di depan Eomma dan Appamu, kenapa kau masih bertanya juga siapa yang aku suka?"

Joonmyeon memiringkan kepalanya, "karena aku memang tidak tahu. puas? Jadi kau mau bilang atau tidak?!" ujarnya tak sabaran. Yifan menghela nafas. Semua sudah di depan mata dan Yifan masih harus mengatakannya? Yang benar saja?

Yifan meraih dua tangan Joonmyeon dan menggenggamnya erat. Dia lalu menunduk dan mencium Joonmyeon sekilas, tangan Joonmyeon dia letakkan di dadanya. Joonmyeon mengerutkan kening. "Sudah tahu orangnya?" tanya Yifan, mencoba. Tapi putra Menteri Kim itu terdiam.

"Kenapa kau malah menciumku?" tanya Joonmyeon heran. Dia melihat Yifan menghela nafas, kenapa? Dia memang tidak tahu siapa orangnya. Orang yang dia kenal, orang yang Yifan cium dan peluk di depan orangtuanya..

Mata Joonmyeon membesar, "Ya Tuhan, itu bukan aku kan?"

"Maukah kau membantuku membukakan hatinya untukku?" pinta Yifan tulus, Joonmyeon terkesiap kaget, karena baru menyadari semuanya. Dia menatap wajah Yifan, dan merasa kalau dia tidak mungkin mengatakan tidak.

"Jadi selama ini aku cemburu pada diriku sendiri?!" ujar Joonmyeon tak percaya, Yifan tertawa kecil dan membawa Joonmyeon ke pelukannya. "Aku anggap itu sebagai iya."

3 tahun kemudian.

Joonmyeon berjalan pelan disamping Appanya. Tegang sekali. Dia lihat Yifan diseberang sana sangat tampan, dia lihat ada Kyuhyun, Changmin, Minho dan Taemin. Tak ketinggalan Jonghyun yang memainkan piano dengan indahnya. Joonmyeon sangat gugup.

Prosesnya sangat cepat dan tahu-tahu Yifan sudah menciumnya. Dia mendengar suara di belakangnya "Sekarang kalian resmi suami-istri." Yifan mengangkat tangan Joonmyeon yang membawa rangkaian bunga keatas. Semua orang bersorak senang kecuali Nyonya Kim dan Wu yang terharu sambil berpelukan. Yifan tertawa.

"Kau dengar, sekarang aku suamimu, bukan bodyguard lagi." Bisik Yifan.

"Tapi Mister Bodyguard tetap cocok untukmu." Joonmyeon tersenyum lebar.

Acara berlanjut ke resepsi. Banyak orang menghampiri Joonmyeon untuk mengucapkan selamat. Dari mulai teman-temannya yang normal sampai yang.. luar biasa.

"JOONIE!" seru seseorang dari kejauhan. Dia berlari kecil ingin memeluk Joonmyeon. "Himchan!" balas Joonmyeon senang. Kedua tangan mereka sudah terbuka lebar saat Yifan tiba-tiba berdiri di depan Joonmyeon membuat Himchan menubruknya.

Semuanya terdiam, Himchan mematung, dan Joonmyeon tertawa kecil. Bodyguard atau bukan, 'Mister Bodyguard' memang cocok untuk Yifan.

**END**

**Hoi. udah lama ga nulis a/n. makasih yah reviewnya, kirain ga bakal ada yang baca ._. tapi siapa yang gak kangen KrisHo? jadi aku paksain nulis lagi TTWTT yaudah sekali lagi makasih dan see you soon ._.**


End file.
